<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever Connie Wants by SegaBarrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825416">Whatever Connie Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett'>SegaBarrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependent Sibling Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, incest - older sibling doting on and spoiling bratty ‘baby’ sibling in sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Connie wants, she usually gets - particularly if it's from Sonny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonny Corleone/Connie Corleone Rizzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever Connie Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts">redlight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own The Godfather, and I make no money from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie Corleone laid back in the bed and stretched her arms up as high as they could go. There was not a single thing that she wanted to do. Her brother, Sonny, had promised that he would bring along one of his friends to the surprise birthday party that was being held for their father, and it had annoyed Connie to no end.</p><p>What was Sonny playing at? Bringing a friend around to try and play matchmaker for Connie? </p><p>If she rolled out of bed, then she allowed the possibility that Sonny wanted her to move on was true, and she absolutely refused. This hadn’t failed her so far as being a way of getting what she wanted in her family, and she still had Mr. Butterscotch the pony to show for it.</p><p>Then she heard a knock at the door, and by the knock alone she could tell that it was Sonny on the other side. Tom always had a clipped, professional sort of knock to his rare appearances, Fredo usually just burst in on impulse, and she couldn’t recall the last time Michael had decided to make an audience of her. </p><p>“Come in,” she grumbled, ready to make him pay.</p><p>The door creaked open and Sonny walked in, the way that Connie knew he would.</p><p>“Do you have something to say to me?” Connie asked airily, and Sonny rolled his eyes but sat on the bed next to her anyway.</p><p>“I only thought,” he began, and the look on her face stopped him there.</p><p>“You only thought that you would foist me off on one of your friends to try and get rid of me,” she said with a pout, and reached out to touch her long fingers to the crook of Sonny’s neck. Sometimes, she felt this might be her favorite part of him.</p><p>“I only thought that you might like him a little,” Sonny protested, reaching out to pull Connie into his lap. “He seems just your type.”</p><p>Connie snorted.</p><p>“How would you know what my type is, Sonny? You don’t think that I even date at all.”</p><p>“I know you don’t,” Sonny replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. “No one is good enough for my little sister. That’s how I know.”</p><p>Connie pulled back a little bit and pouted.</p><p>“No one like you. Unless you don’t like me anymore.” She shifted on his lap.</p><p>Sonny let out a little murmur of protest and looked at her with a chuckle.</p><p>“I think you can tell that I still like you a lot, Connie.” He reached out and gave her a little tap on the nose with his finger. “But ya know, Carlo is waiting downstairs for you…”</p><p>“Can’t he wait a little bit longer?” </p><p>Connie wrapped her legs around Sonny’s waist and leaned forward just a little bit. She knew that one day, she wouldn’t be able to do this – that one day, maybe he’d be the Don and he would be busy all the time. So she might as well take advantage while she still could. Sonny didn’t seem to have it in him to ever tell her “no”, and she loved it.</p><p>Sonny craned his head to bridge the gap, letting their lips meet.</p><p>“I guess I could do a little something,” Sonny said once Connie let him up for air. “But then you have to promise to at least meet Carlo and give him a little bit of a chance.”</p><p>Connie tugged on Sonny’s shirt and pulled it off.</p><p>“Oh? What’s he like?”</p><p>“Well, I think you’ll find him, how would ya say it, very handsome.”</p><p>Connie pouted.</p><p>“He won’t be as handsome as you are.” She reached up to knot her hands in Sonny’s hair, breathing in the scent of him. His hair was soft and tough, all at once, and she leaned in again to rub herself against Sonny’s crotch, giving him a satisfied grin as she did.</p><p>“Okay, okay, Connie,” Sonny said, and he gently scooped her up and placed her on the bed, then went to lock the door. “But we need to be a little quiet, I mean, he’s waiting downstairs with Mikey and Fredo and Tom and everybody.”</p><p>“They can wait,” Connie replied.</p><p> “They can wait,” Sonny said, “But they can also hear. Us. Potentially.” Sonny strut back over, looking every bit the cock of the walk, and reached down and slid up Connie’s dress to her hips, then slid down her panties in one expert flourish.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be the first time they heard you fucking a girl upstairs,” Connie replied.</p><p>“Ooh,” Sonny said, “Naughty girl said ‘fucking’.”</p><p>“Very naughty,” Connie replied, watching lazily as Sonny yanked down his own pants and, a moment later, was lined up and sliding inside her perfectly. She fit him like a glove, somehow by now, even though Connie was no idiot and had heard the girls talk about how much bigger Sonny was than everyone else. But she didn’t have much to compare it to and now, if Sonny was the biggest, didn’t that just mean every other guy would be one big disappointment? All the more reason to give Sonny a hard time every time he said that she should move on.</p><p>After all, there weren’t a lot of options for a girl in the Corleone family. She couldn’t hope to be a teacher like that girl everyone knew Michael was dating on the sly. She would have to be somebody’s wife and then somebody’s mother.</p><p>If she had to be somebody’s, she was going to choose to just be Sonny’s. </p><p>Sonny thrust into her, and she reached forward to place her hands on his hips, helping to guide him.</p><p>Her eyes slipped shut. He was everything she wanted, of course he was, and just the same, everything she wasn’t supposed to have because, surprise-surprise, like everything else in her life she wasn’t supposed to have it.</p><p>It wasn’t like that had stopped her so far, however.</p><p>When he came, she turned her head away, because of course that meant that it was all nearing an end. And she didn’t want it to end.</p><p>“You should come down and see Carlo,” Sonny told her, as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her. He slowly rose from the bed and then he dressed, and neither of them spoke to each other.</p><p>Neither needed to. Because whether Carlo entered the picture or not, this wouldn’t be the last time. Maybe just the beginning of the end. </p><p>Not if Connie had anything to say about it, though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>